1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer driven by a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, there has previously been proposed a printer that operates using a battery, ensuring easy use by a user, for example. In this case, the battery is consumed with repeated use, increasing internal resistance. Accordingly, whether or not a battery has been consumed can be identified by the change (decrease) in the output voltage value over time. There is a prior art that focuses on this point. According to this prior art, the battery voltage is detected in both a state where power is not supplied and no load is imposed from the battery to the print head, motor, etc., and a state where power is supplied and a load is imposed from the battery to the print head, motor, etc. The consumption state of the mounted battery at that time is then determined based on the voltage drop between these two states.
Nevertheless, in the above prior art, the voltage drop is calculated by only two voltage values, the output voltage value of the battery in a state where a load is not imposed and the output voltage value of the battery in a state where a load is imposed, and the consumption state of the battery is determined by this voltage drop. Accordingly, the consumption level of the battery (in other words, the amount of remaining battery power) cannot be determined with high accuracy. As a result, the operator cannot accurately recognize the amount of remaining battery power, causing inconvenience.